Love Like That
by MizGirls
Summary: Taryn has been a model for the past three years. What happens when she comes to the WWE clueless about wrestling, and becomes a valet for one of the top superstars ?
1. Chapter 1

Love Like That - Chapter One

- This is a collab fanfic . (:

P.S Taryn is NOT Tiffany .

Taryn's POV

I flipped my light brown hair out of my face as I struggled to get my bags out of my trunk. This was my first night in the WWE. I have been a model for the past three years. I was going to start off as a valet, considering I have NO wrestling experience what so ever. But I hoped I could train and actually get into the ring one day. I have seen some of the girls here and they seem tough. I want to be like that.

I was struggling to get my bag out of the trunk considering I am only 5`4. Yeah. I am that short. I am like Snooki. Like no joke.

"Do you need help?" I heard someone chuckling from behind me. I turned around and I saw a very tall, and muscular man with a duffel bag.

"Uhh. Yeah. Thank you." He walked over and easliy with one hand grabbed my bag and handed it to me.

"Here ya go." I grabbed it.

"Thanks again...Uh..." He smiled and held his hand out.

"Randy. Randy Orton." I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Taryn." He smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Taryn."

"Well, I have to get going. Bye Randy." I walked off.

"See you around Taryn."

I walked backstage. I was out of my comfort zone. There was people every where, running around setting up for tonight. And of course big people. Very scary looking. I was lost. And you could tell.

"Excuse me." I tapped someone shoulder.

"Yes Miss?"

"Could you tell me where creative is?" He pointed.

"Down that hall second door on the left." He walked off.

"Thank you!" I called out and started walking. I knocked on the second door.

"COME IN!" I heard a women shout.

I walked in a plump women was sitting behind a desk writing. "Ma`am. I am Taryn Rodgers, and I am supposed to come see you about me on tonights show." She looked up from her papers and smiled. "Nice to finally meet you Miss Rodgers. I am Lisa." She stood up and shook my hand. "Nice you meet you too Lisa." She sat back down. "Please sit." She nodded toward the leather chair in front of her desk. "Thank you. So who will I be working with?" She picked up some papers and handed the to me. "You will be working with.." She got cut off by her phone. "Excuse me." She answered it and listened to her conversation. "Where are you? Well, your new valet is in here. Is she hot?" She looked at me up and down. "WAIT! I am a chick! I don't know what you consider hot! Ok...HURRY UP!" She hung up and smiled. "Sorry about that he will be in here in a moment." I smiled. "Its fine." Someone bursted into the room.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Lisa! YOUR SUPERSTAR IS HERE!" A tall man walked in and sat next to me. He was very attractive, and had the best smile ever.

"Hello Mike. This is Taryn, you will be working with her." He looked at me.

"Hi...I am Mike Mizanian."

- Did you like this chapter ?

xoxo

Jada :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Like That**

**Chapter 2**

**-Collab Fanfic 3**

Taryn's POV

"Hi, I'm Mike Mizanin." He stuck his hand out for me to shake. Of course, I grabbed his hand and shook it. He was very tall and muscular. "Hey, I'm Taryn Rodgers. Your valet." I smiled back at him. He sat down in the leather seat next to me. "So Lisa, when is this whole thing gonna start?" Lisa responded, "Tonight." "Okay then! You ready for this?" He turned to me when he said that. "I'm totally ready!" Honestly, I wasn't. I mean, Mike is handsome, but I've never done something like this before and he has. "Okay then, let's do this!" "Mike, before you start rehersing, could you maybe show Taryn around?" Lisa chimed in. "Yeah, of course!" He stood up and motioned for me to stand up too. I stood up and followed him out the door. "Okay, first I'll show you the women's locker room. Of course I can't go in, so you can explore that for a while." "Okay." He lead me to the locker room and when I stepped inside, woah was it like Rush Hour! The room was filled with Divas that were frantically putting on their ring gear and making themselves look decent. "Hey, you must be Taryn. I'm Eve." Eve walked up to me and held out her hand. I took it and shook it. "Is it all ways like this every week?" I poined to the chaos going on around me. "No, it's not. Vince just announced a Divas Battle Royal for the number 1 contender for the Divas Championship!" "Cool! Well, I gotta go finish up my tour with Mike... Good luck!" "Thanks, and just a warning, Mike is SUCH a flirt!" Eve laughed. "I think I found that out all ready."I'll see ya around!" Eve waved and then turned around and started doing her hair and makeup. I left the room and saw Mike standing out side the locker room talking to Randy, the tall muscular guy that helped me take my bag out of my car. Mike turned around and saw me. "There you are!" "Here I am... Are you ready to show me some more of the arena?" "Yeah! I'll talk to you later Randy." Mike turned around and started walking towards what looked like the intervewing area. "Here's the Interviewing area, the place where me and you are gonna be tonight." "We have to get interviewed?" I'm not really good at talking in front of people, but if I ever wanna keep this job, then I need to suck it up and deal with it. "Yeah, tonight I introduce you to the world!" When he said the word 'world', I freaked. "Uhm, that's cool!" My voice cracked, which gave away the fact that I'm nervous. "No need to be scared! You'll get the hang of it once you start doing it every week!" "Every week?" My voice probably went up 2 octaves.. "Yeah, every week."

**2 Hours Later**

After I got done with the tour of the place, Mike and I had to learn our script. Mike did most of the talking and all I had to do was 'stand there and look pretty.' Of course I can do that because I've been a model for a while now.. After the interview, the whole RAW roster and a few SmackDown! people went out to eat at this fancy Mexican restraunt. And now i'm sitting at my desk in my apartment, on my computer, writing my first blog on my WWE Universe.

_ Hello WWE Universe! My name is Taryn and i'm The Miz's true love. 3 Yes, i'm the Awesome One's new girlfriend. Let me tell you a few things about me. I have been a model for the past 3 years. I'm pretty and i'm awesome (but you probably all ready knew that.) I'm glad that The Miz has found a pretty girl that will ALL WAYS be by his side. I will never bail on him and yeah, you get the point. Maryse was really rude rejecting Miz. How could anybody reject his sexy self(: Well, i have better things to do right now, so yeah. This blog is gonna end right... NOW. :D_

_ xoxo,_

_ Taryn R. 3_

I closed my laptop and headed towards the shower. I cranked up the heat to the point where I thought I would get second degree burns. After that, I put on my pink pajama pants and a white tank top that said 'Awesome' on the front in pink letters that Mike gave to me, and headed to bed. That night was the night that I had my first dream about Randy Orton, the guy that helped me get my luggage out of my car...

**- Ep. made by Brenna(:**

** - REVIEW THIS CHAPTER 3**


End file.
